


Puppies!

by tonystark (sneaks)



Series: True Drabble Collection [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/tonystark
Summary: Jemma and Fitz visit the dog rescue center in search of a dog to adopt.A quintuple drabble written for aosficnet2's July challenge: true drabbles.Prompt: Fitzsimmons + adopting a puppy fluff!





	Puppies!

“Okay, I want to pick the puppy.” Jemma tells Fitz as they enter the dog rescue center.

“I want a senior dog, as well, Jem.” Fitz looks at her, “Is that alright?”

She nods, “Of course, Fitz.” Jemma presses a loving kiss to his lips, “Whatever you want is what I want.” She interlaces her fingers with his as they approach the front desk.

After the lady at the front desk explains to them about the process, she leads them to where the dogs are kept.

Their hands quickly leave each other as they are drawn to different dogs.

“That’s Rocco. He’s a senior chocolate lab who had to be taken here when his owner died and no one claimed him. Rocco is also a registered service dog.” The woman, named Sandy, informs Fitz.

Rocco trots over, his tongue hanging out and tail wagging. Fitz’s heart nearly melts right into his cute little paws. “He’s only seven years old, so he’s a senior dog. Rocco is also very well behaved.”

“Can I go inside with him?”

“Of course!” Sandy unlocks the door and opens it for him.

“Hi, Rocco.” Fitz sits on the floor next to him and Rocco begins to lick his face, “Oh yeah? I like you, too. I think I’m gonna take you home.” Fitz looks at Sandy through the bars, smiling wide,“I’ll have to make sure with Jemma, first, of course.”

Jemma is somewhere deep in the center, admiring a litter of French bulldog puppies when Sandy runs up to her, Fitz dragging behind somewhat.

“Would you like to meet the puppies?” Sandy asks her.

Jemma smiles, “Oh, yes please!”

When Sandy opens the door, Jemma is bombarded by jumping and squeaking little Frenchies. She notices one of them sitting behind and choosing not to harass her. Jemma slowly picks the puppy up. It shivers and shakes. “Oh, honey…” She sighs sadly, petting the puppy gently in an attempt to calm the small dog.

“Oh, that little girl is the runt. These puppies were abandoned and someone brought them in just a few days ago. I have no doubt the others will get adopted. Her? Well I’m not so sure.”

Jemma’s heart nearly breaks in two and snuggles the little girl close, “We’ll take her.”

“Oh, Fitz, I’m so happy we came today,” Jemma hums, petting Lucie as she snuggles on her lap, fast asleep.

“It seems you’re quite the dog whisperer, Jem.” Fitz smiles as he continues to drive them home. “Sandy was telling me how Lucie wouldn’t really warm up to anyone. But you? It seems like you had the key to her heart.”

She glances back to ensure Rocco is still in his crate. If she hadn’t whined so much, that’s where Lucie would be, too. “Yeah, well, she has my heart now.”

“And Rocco will be a great addition to our family.”

Jemma nods, smiling as she imagines all the amazing memories to come with her beautiful dogs and wonderful husband.


End file.
